User blog:Fairylover126/The Octonauts and the Magical Mystery Storyline
The Octonauts are sailing in the oceans of South America when Dashi sees something really strange on the map. It turns out to be another Octopod, but it is blue. Captain Barnacles sounds the Octo-Alert and everyone reports to the Launch Bay. Barnacles tells them about the Blue Octopod and everyone gets in the Gups A and E. While driving through the Amazon River, they stop to see a jeep on the riverbed. But suddenly, without hearing and seeing it, a tidal bore approaches them. The wave reaches them, washes away their Gups, and knocks the Octonauts into the river. The Octonauts are too weak from the knockout to swim to the surface and start to sink. Suddenly, six girls wearing safari explorer clothes dive in the river to rescue them from drowning. They grab each Octonaut and pull them to the surface. But before the Octonauts could see them, the girls grab their jeep and start to drive away. The Octonauts find their Gups and drive after the girls to thank them. But, not wanting them to catch up, the girls fire some magic spells at them. The cat girl fires “Dragon Fire” at them and the crew is blasted with flames. The penguin girl fires “Moonlight Blast” at them and the crew is blasting with a white-blue ray. The dog girl fires “Hail Fury” at them and the crew is attacked by a storm of hail. The bunny girl fires “Power Storm” at them and the crew is blown back by a storm of lightning. And the girls get away. The Octonauts are determined to find them. Back at the Octopod, the team works out what they know about the six girls. They say that the girls wore safari clothes and had magical powers. The team decides to follow them and find out who they are. Dashi finds out that they are in China and Barnacles orders her to take the Octopod to Asia. And the Octopod sets sail. When they arrive in China, they try to find out where the six girls are. Peso points to a salamander-like building and figures that the girls are in there. The Octonauts head over to the place and Barnacles knocks on the door. The girls hear the knocking and find out that the Octonauts have found them. The polar bear girl named Chief Bethany tells her team to secretly exit the place and they do. The door opens and the Octonauts enter the place. The team finds papers that show scary-looking creatures, books containing information, and bowls of sparkly, glitter-like dust. Dashi picks up the bowl with yellow dust, and sneezes, getting the dust all over her. Suddenly, Dashi started flying! The others try to catch her but fail. Dashi flies out the door and starts flying all over the place. The Octonauts try to figure out a way to get her down. Suddenly, the six girls swing on ropes and the dog one catches Dashi and washes the dust off her with water. When the girls try to escape, the Octonauts catch them. The girls have no choice but to reveal themselves. They pull up their hats and are, to the Octonauts’ shock and surprise, revealed to look exactly like the Octonauts! They introduce themselves as Chief Bethany, Kara, Peona, Selina, Delancy and Trixie, the Octo-Fairies. The Octonauts ask them about the glitter-like dust, the creatures on the papers, and how they shot magic from their hands. The Octo-Fairies explain that they are fairies, the dust was fairy dust, and the creatures are their archenemies, the Sirens. They explain to them that the Sirens are dangerous creatures with dark magic and can hypnotize anyone with their enchanted voices. The fairies get a call for help from two pandas who are in danger. The Octonauts ask them if they can help them, and after some deep thinking, the Octo-Fairies accept. Arriving at a bamboo forest, they see a mother panda and a baby panda stuck in the bamboo. The fairies climb up to rescue them and the Octonauts make a landing pad for the mother panda and her baby. The landing pad catches the two and they thank the two teams for saving them. Back at the Octo-Fairies place, the girls apologize to the Octonauts for blasting spells at them. The episode ends with the two teams flying in the air, with the Octo-Fairies’ transformed into fairies and the Octonauts with the yellow fairy dust. Category:Blog posts